Harry Potter and the Gathering Storm
by Whistler91
Summary: What would happen if a certain pink hair Auror was introduced to Harry a little sooner? What if Voldemort was less concerned about secrecy and had built up his forces while he was without a body? A storm would gather and like always Harry will find himself in the middle. Takes place during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. HarryxTonksxFleur.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

_I have been reading Harry Potter fanfictions for many years and have finally decided to give one a crack. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not and to keep this simple if you don't like it don't read it there is plenty of other things on here to read. The M rating is for future violence, swearing, adult themes and suggestive content. If such things bother you this isn't a fic for you. Other than that, please enjoy and should you feel so inclined leave a review. My sincerest thanks to Len for agreeing to Beta this for me, her note can be found at the bottom of the page._

**Disclaimer:**

_Any copy righted material within this story belong to their original owners. I am not making any money from this but rather this is an exercises for my own enjoyment. It's Rowling's world I'm just playing in it._

Chapter One:

It was a dark moonless night and heavy clouds hung low in the sky blocking the light of the stars from reaching the pavement of Privet Drive. The denizens of Privet Drive had, for some weeks, been suffering through the worst heat wave in recent memory. The normally perfectly manicured lawns and immaculate gardens were brown and dying. The paint had been cracked and peeled from the perfect fences and the gutters overflowed, because none of the residents would brave the heat to complete their regular household maintenance.

The only house on the street that seemed to be untouched by the heat was number four. The grass was green and the flowers were blooming. The fences had been freshly painted and it appeared as though someone had washed the entire outside of the house, for the layer of dust that clung to the other houses seemed to have missed number four altogether. When the other residents asked Vernon and Petunia Dursley how they managed to maintain such a wonderful home, they would just turn up their noses and, in haughty voices, would explain in great detail how hard they worked to have their house in such a state because they would simply die of shame if their house ever looked like the rest of the street.

For now though, the night was quiet aside from the quite buzz coming from the street lights and the residents of Privet Drive had long since retired for the night. Cars lined the street and everything seemed to hold its breath, waiting for the clouds to open up. Then, with a flash of lightening that lit up the night sky, and a crash of thunder that rattled the windows, the skies opened and the prayers of Privet Drive were answered. The sounds of the storm as it raged were enough to mask the screams that came from number four and had been coming from number four for the last few nights, ever since the summer holidays had begun.

In the smallest bedroom of Number Four lay a young man with jet black and a vivid lightning bolt scar. His torso was bare and it was clear that the young man was athletic, his body was toned and sculpted not in a way suggesting he lifted weights with any real regularity, but in a way meaning that he was no stranger to hard work. That was what immediately stood out about the boy but a closer inspection would reveal that his torso was riddled with scars.

His back looked as though it had been whipped, as scars of various lengths and depths crossed his back. And it seemed that the young man would soon have a few more, as barely healed scabs crossed his back as well and threatened to break open with his thrashing. A long, deep scar worked its way up his left arm and appearing to have a serrated edge. The clearest injuries were saved for his right arm; his lower forearm had clearly been sliced open by a knife, but what immediately stood out was the wound on the boy's upper arm and shoulder. It was almost as if the skin had been melted away and had never healed over properly, as yellow and red skin made a patchwork across his shoulder and upper arm while black veins began to encroach upon his chest.

The boy in question was currently drenched in sweat, sticking his normally unruly hair to his head. The occasional moan or whimper would escape him and his eyes fluttered under his eyelids as images only he could see played before him. His bedding was drenched in sweat and would need to be laundered in the morning, no doubt; but for now the boy's thrashing increased and soon his sheets were wrapped so tightly around him, they seemed to be almost tying him to the bed.

"No dad, don't," he moaned.

A few moments later, the boy let out a deep moan that spoke of a tragic loss. His thrashing only grew more and more desperate.

"No mum please don't. No not her, take me instead, I will give you anything. Just please not her,"

The boy let out a scream and tears began to mingle with the sweat.

"Cedric no run, get out of here, CEDRIC,"

With the final scream the boy shot up in his bed, trembling and his shockingly green eyes scanned the small room before him, without really seeing it. His hand shot out and gripped an immaculately carved wand. Almost like it was responding to the boy's distress, it began glowing softly. The boy's frantic eyes began to slow as he seemed to realize where he was. As he did, deep shuddering gasps began to rock through him and soon, sobbing followed. He pulled himself into a ball and gently began to rock back and forward, continuing to sob. He stayed like that for quite some time before unwrapping himself and falling to the floor only to vomited into a nearby trash can.

Once his stomach had been purged, the boy lay there until a loud tapping at the window caused him to look up. Illuminated in a flash of lightening, was a very bedraggled-looking snowy owl. Pulling himself to his feet, the boy crossed over to the window and opened it. The owl flew into the room before settling on top of a cage, which was sitting on the desk occupying an entire wall in the small room. The boy crossed to the owl and began drying her off as best as he could with a towel as the owl started nuzzling into him and he, in return, stroked her feathers as he toweled her off.

Many residents of Privet Drive would consider this boy to be a violent and dangerous delinquent, but this boy was so much more than that. For one thing, he was a wizard, and not any old wizard either, but as he had recently been informed, he was the prophesized defeater of the darkest wizard of the last 300 years. A Dark Wizard called Voldemort. This was, but the tip of the iceberg when it came to this young man. He had killed a basilisk, out flown a dragon, swam with mermen, fought for his life against the aforementioned dark wizard no less than 4 times; and he had done all this by the tender age of 15. This boy was none other than the Boy Who Lived, this boy was Harry Potter.

Once Hedwig was dried, she gave him a soft hoot and nibbled his ear softly to show her thanks, bringing a small smile to his face. Harry, then, crossed to the window and once again opened it. He cupped his hands together, catching as much of the rainwater as he could in his hands. He brought it to his mouth and rinsed the taste of vomit and the metallic taste of blood from his tongue, before spitting it out into the yard. He took another mouthful and this time relished the cool crisp taste of the water. He splashed what he could on his face, chest and back, feeling refreshed as the water cleaned his overheated skin. While it would have made him feel far better to take a long shower, Harry wasn't willing to risk his Uncle's wrath if he caught Harry out of his room after his curfew, still he would take was he could get.

As he closed the window, he thought he saw a shimmer in the yard but wrote it off. It was no doubt just the water playing off the lights. Still, he shut the window tight and took up his wand from the bedside table, placing it on his desk as he shimmered under his bed. He wrenched open a couple of loose floorboards and took out a package wrapped in plastic shopping bags. Opening the package, he began to remove books and scrolls. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, Extreme Incantations, The Standard Book of Spells, Practical Defensive Magic and it's Uses against the Dark Arts, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, Magical Draughts and Potions _were just a few of the titles that were removed from the hiding hole in the floor. The last thing to come out was a small leather bound journal that appeared to contain notes in an untidy scrawl.

Once the books and parchments were organized on the desk before him, Harry began to work over the materials contained in the books, pausing occasionally to scrawl in the journal. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of the storm and the steady scratching of the quill on the parchment. Over the following hours, nothing broke Harry's concentration as he continued to read chapter after chapter breaking only to jot notes down.

Eventually he placed the quill down and glanced at the clock that illuminating his room in a dull red light. Seeing that it was a little after 5:30 in the morning, he rose from the desk and began to change. As he did so, he looked out the window and seemed to let out a long suffering sigh when seeing that it was still pouring down with rain. He looked over to his only companion and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't suppose you would let me go back to bed would you girl?" he asked, with a smile playing across his lips.

The hoot that he got was disapproving to say the least.

"I will take that as a no, not even for an extra owl treat?"

She just gazed at him, reproachfully.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." he said, placing his wand up his jacket sleeve, into a wand holster and making his way out of the door.

Harry made his way through the dark house, careful to avoid making any noise and thanking his lucky stars that he had always been light on his feet. He opened the front door and, with a bracing breath, made his way out into the deluge.

He made his way through the yard and, once out onto the street, he began a light jog. He steadily built pace and was soon running in long strides. He fell into a steady pace and into a runner's rhythm.

As he ran, Harry's mind began to drift back to the nightmares that he'd had with such a vivid clarity, every night since Voldemort's return. He saw the man blasting in the door to his family home, the wood splintering and flying across the room. He watched helpless as his mother and father shielded him as the fragments cut them. He witnessed his father turning to his mother and both sharing a final look as he uttered the last words Harry would ever hear. Harry had come to realize that his father knew he was going to die, James had made a mistake and left his wand out of arms reach, assuming that he and his family were safe. He had been a brilliant man, but a man none the less.

Harry pushed himself faster, as he continued to relive that night; his screaming muscles forgotten in the nightmares that played through his head.

He saw the flash of green as James Potter sacrificed himself, buying his wife time to sweep up the infant Harry and try to make their escape. His mother had tried to apparate away and when that had failed, tried activating the emergency portkey she kept on her person, but that too failed. With nothing else working, she activated a failsafe to summon the Order and ran to Harry's bedroom, placing him in his crib. Her finals words to him were something that Harry would never forget.

"_Mama loves you Harry,"_

Tears once again began to flow down Harry's face as he continued to run, because in the end she had died loving him. She had died trying to buy him time, she had died so that he might have a chance to live and he would be damned if she died for nothing.

He ran a complete circuit of the suburb until on the final 100 yard; he broke into a dead sprint. He passed the letter box of number four and doubled over, breathing as evenly as he could but somehow not quite managing it. Looking at a battered stop watch that was on his wrist, he realized that his rough three mile course had taken him 24 minutes to complete; it was a new personal best.

He made his way back to his room and stripped off, drying himself before pulling on a dry clothes. He smiled as he saw that Hedwig had her head under her wing, asleep in her cage. He paused once again on his way out of the room and placed a few owl treats in her cage. He made his way down into the kitchen and began busing himself making breakfast for the Dursleys. That was how his Aunt found him some time later.

"Are you still not done yet?" his Aunt snapped.

"Not yet," he responded tersely, "It's almost done,"

"Just make sure it's ready before Vernon and Dudley get up. And I want you outside today weeding the garden, I don't want my roses dying,"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

As Vernon and Dudley descended, Harry managed to sneak some bacon, a couple of pieces of toast and a kipper into some paper towel and into his pocket, before going back up to room. Once there, he fed Hedwig some the bacon and made a sandwich with what was left over, polishing off the kipper. Once that was done, he stripped his bed of the soiled bedding. The blood and sweat had mixed together and it had begun stink up the room. As the sun was now poking through gloomy grey clouds, Harry crossed to the window and opened it, letting the room air.

He heard the car start and saw the Dursleys driving away. With a relieved sigh, he made his way downstairs and retrieved what he would need for a day's work in the garden. He worked in the garden all morning. Around midmorning, the sun returned with a vengeance and began to suck all the moisture out of the air and ground. Once again, Harry was drenched in sweat and flushed in the face, working away in the garden. Until he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Wotcher Harry."

**Note from Len (a.k.a. one and only bestest beta everer):**

_Don't mind the awesome, just click fav+ and review. Constructive criticism welcomed, flames will be written on paper and burnt in a ritual sacrifice to JKR. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note (Please Read): **

So while the vast majority of my Author Notes maybe nonsensical ramblings, this one is actually important. I would first like to thank everyone who has shown an interest in this story. At this point there has been approximately 1500 views with 121 followers, 62 favorites and 11 reviews. To anyone that reviewed who said they enjoyed the fiction or left constructive feedback I have endeavored to reply to you, if I missed anyone it was not intentional. Needless to say I am overjoyed at the interest that is being shown in this story so early on in its life.

There has been some concern over the length of my chapters and I have found that writing shorter chapters helps to stop me getting writers block or burning out. I can understand that it might be frustrating but in the long run it will help the story go the distance. The overall story is currently approaching 30,000 words and I have up to Chapter 8 being Beta'd by Lena as we speak, she really is amazing and without her this would not be possible.

I have also come to a decision on how I will be uploading the story's content. Essentially there will be a censored and uncensored version. The censored version is what I will be uploading here, so that I stay within this websites guidelines. Should anyone want the uncensored version please let me know by submitting a review and I will compile a list and ensure the relevant chapters get to you. I will not be uploading this story anywhere else, so please don't ask me to.

Now please enjoy this week's offering and I hope everyone has an enjoyable week and please from this chapter on the story will earn the rating, so keep that in mind.

_Whistler91_

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

Chapter Two:

Harry turned to see a women towering above him, standing in the weak sunlight. He took in the sight of her shapely figure from bottom to top with a keen eye. She was a woman of average height but clearly muscular and very fit. Her figure was a perfect hourglass that drew attention to both her hips and bust. And while most males his age would stare at her curves, Harry did move on after staring longer than he perhaps should have, given the situation.

Her face was heart shaped and her lips were full and rosy. But certainly what drew Harry's attention the most, was her vividly pink hair that was very short and spiked. However, it did nothing to detract from her obvious beauty. Her eyes were a shade of pink themselves, that Harry was sure could not be natural. Which was what caused Harry to check her over again. His eyes darted back down and he missed the small smile playing across the woman's lips.

This time, Harry focused his attention on what she was wearing trying to work out if she was a muggle or a witch. While she wasn't dressed like any muggle he had seen before, she certainly wasn't dressed like most witches he had met either. She seemed to be dressed in a tight-fitting purple top, apparently made from a leather-like material and looking very durable. Her leggings seemed to be made from the same material and over it all was a set of purple robes that almost looked like a leather trench coat, completing the look were a back pair of gloves and arm guards that would no doubt help in a fight.

What drew Harry's attention on the second glance over though, was the wand holster strapped to her leg, and the wand he could see up her sleeve. Harry could only see the one wand so assumed that she had both two holsters so she had options when it came to storing the wand. As soon as he saw that, he blurred into action going for his own wand in the back of his pants. He almost managed to get his wand cleared of his pants, but his opponent blurred into action herself. Before Harry could fully understand what happened, his world spun and he hit the ground hard; the impact drove the air out of his lungs in a ragged gasp, as the women used his arm for leverage and threw him into the dirt. Before he could recover, she was on top of him, with a boot pressed firmly on his wrist and her breath tickling his face.

"Good instincts there, Harry. But you were a little slow on the uptake," she said with a playful smirk, "Did you see something you liked?"

Harry made no comment as the reality that this woman was basically straddling him, caught up with him. And like most males in his situation, the blood-flow in his body immediately headed south. He blushed hoping to every god he had ever heard of, that this woman did not feel his reaction. As his face reddened, she giggled lightly.

"I will take that as a yes, then. Padfoot told me to tell you that I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and Remus told me to say that Prongs rides when Dementors are near. I have no idea what either of them meant, but personally I think Sirius is a bit cracked and Remus just needs a good lay."

Harry's eyes met and widened visibly as he realized that this woman, whoever she was, knew Sirius and Lupin.

"Ah okay, look, I'm not going to curse you but can you let me up?" Harry asked

"What's the matter Harry, not enjoying the way we are now?" she fired back with a sinful smile and a wink.

But nonetheless, she climbed off him and offered Harry a hand. He took the hand and the women hauled him to his feet.

"Don't take this the wrong way… but who the bloody hell are you? I don't get many visitors during the summer," Harry snorted, in derision.

"The name is Tonks."

"Just Tonks?"

"Yep, just Tonks. Well, that's assuming you like the way your bits are arranged."

Harry's face reddened further at this. However, he decided that, since he was very much in favor of the way his bits were arranged, he would never be calling her anything but Tonks.

"As for why I am here. Dumbledore sent me to check the wards and make sure they were still standing. What with the snake-faced git running around again… he thought it was prudent."

"Why didn't Moony come himself?" he enquired.

"Remus? He is off doing something or other for Dumbledore, but they won't tell me what it is. Apparently that is "need-to-know" information and I don't need to know."

At this, her hair turned a deep vibrant red and Harry let out a gasp, staring at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Your hair," he breathed, in disbelief.

She reached into one of her jacket pockets and pulled out a handheld mirror, checking her reflection quickly.

"Oh bloody hell…" she groaned.

A pained expression crossed her face. It was similar to a look of someone who is trying really hard to remember something. Gradually her hair changed back to the pink spiky look it had sported a few minutes back.

"How did you do that?" Harry marveled at her uncanny transformation.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, it's a witch or wizard -."

"Who have the ability to change their appearance at will without the need for a spell or potion." Harry completed for her with a small smile and a nod of recognition.

Tonks seemed taken aback by the knowledge Harry displayed.

"There's not much to do here during the holidays, aside from the chores and study." Harry shrugged, by way of explanation. "Would you like to come inside? Perhaps have a drink?"

"Thanks, Harry."

The pair made their way into the house and into the kitchen.

"Very clean these muggles, aren't they?" Tonks remarked, once they were inside.

Tonks saw Harry's features cloud in a look of anger and loathing, but didn't comment on it. Meanwhile Harry reached into the fridge, to retrieve the homemade lemonade he had made the day before. It was a personal favorite of Petunia's, and woe be unto Harry if there wasn't always a batch ready in the fridge.

Tonks watched Harry's movements very closely and noticed with narrow eyes, the stiffness he displayed. Her sharp gaze took in his tattered clothes and the bags under his eyes. As he reached up to get the cups from the cupboard above the fridge, Tonks briefly admired his rear (which in her opinion was far firmer and shapely than anyone his age had a right to have). She smiled amusedly at the thought that he must have had the girls lining up at Hogwarts in the last couple of years, between his ass and eyes.

But then her eyes caught sight of his back, as his shirt rode up, and she let out a sharp gasp. Harry turned around suddenly as he heard her gasp. When he registered what had caused her reaction, his eyes clouded over with emotion.

"Harry… what is wrong with your back?" She breathed out, a hint of steel beneath her gentle tone.

"Nothing Tonks please just let it go." Harry went back to busying himself with the tea, only turning back to put the steaming cups on the table.

"Bollocks to that Harry, take off your shirt now!"

"Tonks, just leave it."

"Harry you have two choices: take it off or I will bind you and take it off myself." She intoned categorically, her wand appearing in her hand so fast it was almost like…well magic.

Harry's eyes cleared, only for anger to storm through him. Who the hell did she think she was? He had known her for all of five minutes, and here she was, holding him at wand point and demanding he show her something that would only prove what a freak he was. Harry had never felt more vulnerable or open to anyone, than he did in that moment.

Tonks gazed determinedly at Harry and saw the anger in his eyes. But she watched on as it quickly changed to fear. Her face softened, though no pity crossed her eyes or face, and Harry was glad for that.

"Harry, please." She pleaded, in a soft tone a person might use when speaking to a spooked unicorn.

Harry let out a deep sigh and pulled his shirt off painstakingly. Tonk's first reaction as his shirt came off, was to lick her lips at the v and abs she saw. However, as soon as she saw the wounds covering his arms and back, her expression hardened and her hair and eyes began to cycle through mercurial colors.

Harry watched silently as her hair cycled and felt like he should cover himself, to shield himself from her gaze. He felt the tension in the room and did not want to say or do anything, for fear of setting off her anger.

"Harry… turn around." She ordered, with a tremor in her voice.

He turned slowly and Tonks' eyes and hair stop cycling colors at the sight of the patchwork of scars on his back, still covered in dried blood. She inhaled deeply.

"Those bloody, buggering, shite-eating chavs!" She roared.

Harry's eyes widened at hearing such language coming from Tonks and swiftly moved out of her way as she swept from the kitchen. He followed her into the lounge, putting on his shirt as he went. She entered the lounge and pointed her wand at the chimney; it erupted in flames and without breaking stride, Tonks removed a bag and threw some powder into the fireplace. The roaring fire turned an emerald green and she stuck her head in the flames.

With her on all four and her head in the flames, Harry couldn't help but admire Tonks' ass, or the way that her curves enhanced what was already an amazing figure. Once again, Harry found himself hardening as he tried desperately to think of anything, other of what she would look like, in the same position with less clothing on.

After a few minutes, Tonks removed her head from the fireplace and she still looked absolutely murderous. Some moments later, the fireplace flashed green and, standing on the hearth, was Albus Dumbledore. But this was not the Dumbledore that the students of Hogwarts knew. The jovial headmaster with an every present twinkle in his eyes, who was forever offering lemon drops to the students. No, this was the Dumbledore whose eyes were cold and crystal blue, whose power rolled off him in waves. This was the Dumbledore that Harry had only seen once before, in the fake Moody's office. This was the Dumbledore that had defeated Grindelwald, and was one of the most powerful wizards on the planet.

"Harry, my boy." He greeted Harry with a gentle incline of his head

"Hello professor." Harry replied in kind.

"I see you have met Nymphadora." The old man nodded towards the woman.

Harry just tilted his head to the side, in confusion.

"I really do wish you wouldn't call me that, professor." Tonks sighed, sounding like she was repeating an age old argument.

"Who, you now know, prefers to be referred to as Tonks." The headmaster continued as if uninterrupted, some of the ice in his gaze melting a little.

"So would you, if your fool mother named you Nymphadora." She sniped back at him.

"Yes, well my mother did see fit to give me an extraordinary number of middle names, my dear."

Harry grinned at their banter, until Dumbledore turned his gaze on him, causing his smile to falter, as he felt like he was being x-rayed under the headmaster's scrutiny.

"Harry, Nymphadora was rather insistent that I come and meet with you today," he said. "She said that there were some things, you needed to share with me."

Harry gritted his teeth and glared at Tonks, who glared right back at him. The pair continued to glare, until Dumbledore laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Through gritted teeth, Harry began to tell Dumbledore all he had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. All the beatings, all the times he had been starved, all the times he had been locked in his cupboard, all the neglect, which cut Harry far deeper than the beatings ever did. By the time he was finished recounting his tale, Harry had tears streaming down his face and the silence was deafening.

Dumbledore stared long and hard at him, before crossing the room in long strides and wrapping the boy in a hug.

"Harry my dear, dear boy, please forgive an old man and his mistakes."

As he was being embraced, he realized that Dumbledore was crying, his own tears mixing with Harry's. They broke apart as a haunting and uplifting melody filled the room. Neither was surprised, when a ball of flames erupted and gave way to Fawkes; who landed on Harry's shoulder and continued to sing softly, while nuzzling his cheek.

"Harry, I will assure you that nothing like this will ever befall you again. When I placed you here, I did so in good faith, thinking that Petunia would welcome you as one of her own, being that you were the last link to her sister."

"She always hated her sister…"

"The hatred may have come later, Harry. But certainly, they were close once upon a time. And I had no reason to think otherwise, when I left you here."

"You might have had someone check on him, from time to time professor." Tonks rebuked the older wizard.

Dumbledore inclined his head to her.

"And indeed I did, Nymphadora. Arabella lives only a few houses down, and Harry spent more than a few afternoons with her, growing up. She always told me that he was a quiet, well-mannered boy and I saw no reason mistrust her."

Seeing the look of incomprehension on Harry's face, Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Perhaps you remember her as overly fond of cats, Harry?" The headmaster asked, amusedly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Mrs. Figg is a witch?" He exclaimed.

"A squib, actually. She was the ideal choice, I thought, to watch you. Not being magical, she knew how to blend in with your society. And she would no draw any undue or unwanted attention to your location. It now appears I was mistaken."

His eyes darkened briefly. Fawkes let out a soft coo and he smiled at his familiar.

"But come Harry, I am sure there is a matron that would be rather anxious if she knew you were in this condition, and did not let her administer her tender mercies on you. I, for one, am not willing to risk her wrath. And I would warrant neither are you? So go and pack your belongings. We shall leave immediately."

Harry could barely believe what he was hearing. Not only was he getting away from the Durselys after only a few weeks, but he was returning to Hogwarts nearly a full three months early. His face brightened immediately, and he headed for the door.

"I'll come help you pack, Harry." Tonks announced, following him.

The pair left the room and made their way up the stairs. Unfortunately, Tonks tripped on the final step and pulled Harry down with her. The two looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, until Harry, reddened, climbed off her and helped her to her feet. He then resumed his walk and entered his room. Once inside his small room, Harry heard the door close and the lock click softly. He turned, only to find his vision full of pink hair and his nose smelling nothing but bubblegum.

When he realized that Tonks had him in a tight embrace, he returned it to the best of his ability, trying not focus on the feel of his body against hers. In the end though, the peace and comfort he felt in her embrace stole through him, his hormones calmed and he was able to lose himself in the comfort she was offering him. He had no idea how long he stayed wrapped in her embrace, but eventually pulled away from her. She regarded him briefly before placing a kiss on his cheek. The softness of her lips on his cheek made Harry redden again and he cursed himself internally. Meanwhile Tonks smiled softly, thinking to herself how much she enjoyed turning him such a color.

"Come on Harry! Let's get you packed up." She smiled, taking out her wand

With a simple jab, his trunk opened and with a waving gesture, all of Harry's belonging flew towards his trunk, in a messed up jumble.

"You have no idea how many years my mum spent, trying to teach me household spells." She confided to Harry. "She could even get the socks to fold themselves."

She waved her wand hopefully and the socks flopped over. Harry grinned and his smile only widened as she growled softly at him. With another wave of her wand, Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage floated in front of them. Harry thought Hedwig was probably already on her way to Hogwarts, knowing his owl and how much she hated travelling by floo.

The pair made their way back down to the lounge, to find Dumbledore inspecting a family photo of the Dursleys and humming softly to himself. Fawkes was perched on his shoulder, having moved there when Harry made to pack.

"Ah Harry! Good." The old man smiled genially "It's almost time for us to leave, there is just one more matter of business for us to attend to."

As he spoke, he moved to look out into the yard and Harry followed his gaze, just in time to see the Dursley's silver sedan pull into the drive.

**Note from Len:** Again, constructive criticisms and reviews always welcome by both Whistler and I. Don't hesitate to point out if we've missed something while ironing out the kinks. : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

_Well it's that time of week again, the response to this story has been utterly mind blowing and to be honest a little intimidating. With so many of you seeming to love it I don't want to let anyone down but as Len pointed out so long as I keep writing what comes naturally it should be all good. Once again a massive thank you to my beloved beta for all her hard work, trust me when I say this would not be half the story it is without her._

_I am glad I have written ahead by many weeks because a surprise valuation of our property sent my housemate and I into a cleaning frenzy recently, they are coming in tomorrow and I have a bathroom to clean once I am done here but I thought I would upload this first so I can watch the views, favourites, following and reviews roll in. What I wouldn't give for a little magical cleaning right now._

_Quick reminder if you want the uncensored version leave a review requesting it and I will get in contact with you and we will sort it out. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite or followed you guys are awesome._

_Enjoy this week's offering,_

_-Whistler_

**Disclaimer:**

_See Chapter One._

Chapter Three:

Harry gulped uneasily as he felt the tension in the room increase to a nearly unbearable level. He looked around and saw Tonks sitting stiffly in her chair, her eyes and hair rotating colors once again. While Harry was nervous about what Tonks may or may not do to the Dursleys, he was much more concerned for what the Durleys may do or say to her when she was so blatantly displaying magical ability.

Harry's tension went up another notch, when he looked over to Dumbledore. Once again, the jovial headmaster he portrayed was gone, and in his place stood one of the most powerful light wizards the world had ever seen. His power was once again rolling off him in waves, and his eyes were as cold and clear, as Harry had ever seen them.

The Dursleys entered the house with Vernon leading the way. They paused in the hall to hang up their coats and hat, before making their way into the lounge. If this had been a normal day Vernon would have gone to pour himself a brandy, despite the time; Dudley would have plonked himself in front of the television and Petunia would have headed into the kitchen. But this was not going to be a normal day for the Dursleys.

Vernon halted at the entrance to the lounge and Dudley and Petunia peered around what little room was left in the entrance, to see what had stopped Vernon.

"Ah Vernon, Petunia." Dumbledore welcomed them, in a deceptively calm tone. "Please come join us! There are some matters we need to discuss…"

Harry almost smiled as he saw Vernon's face go through the most impressive colour change he'd ever witnessed. First all colour drained from his face, then it began to darken to an almost purple complexion.

"Boy! What the devil are these freaks doing in our home?" Vernon snarled.

The young wizard instinctively flinched back from the massive man. He was unable to meet anyone's eye as he tried to repress the need to shrink into himself in disgust and dread. Tonks caught Harry's reaction and her eyes immediately narrowed at the Dursleys. Her hair and eyes began to change colour even faster in her mounting fury. Dumbledore too noted Harry's reaction, and he felt every day of his 115 years come crashing down on him.

"Vernon, I am going to have to ask that you calm down. And not to address Harry during this conversation." The old man intoned, his voice losing most of its geniality. "You will certainly not enjoy what would happen should you choose to continue."

Vernon's mouth opened, as if he was preparing a tirade, but the man seemed to think better of it, when his eyes met Dumbledore's. His mouth instantly snapped shut and all colour drained from his face again. Perhaps the large man was smarter than Harry had first thought.

Harry's uncle made his way into the lounge and sat as far away from Tonks, Dumbledore and Harry as he could possibly get. Petunia followed after him and sat next to him as Dudley just stood in the hall looking confused and angry.

"Now, as I am sure you both remember, Harry was placed on your doorstep, close to 15 years ago." Dumbledore began. "With him, was a letter that I addressed to both of you. In it, I explained to you what happened to Harry's family, and why he was coming to stay with you…"

Here, Dumbledore paused and the power radiating from him just seemed to increase, causing a faint shimmer around him. His robes began to flutter in an unseen breeze, but for all of that display, his voice remained deceptively calm and even.

"Now, forgive me if I am mistaken." He continued. "But, in that letter, did I not emphasise the importance of Harry being treated well, not only for his own safety, but for yours as well? Did I not explain that the blood wards that protect all of you from both Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and their level of strength, depend directly on Harry's wellbeing and the love he feels for all of you?"

At that point, the aged professor paused again and glared at Petunia and Vernon. The two adults quailed on the lounge, while Dudley looked on, dumbfounded.

"I can tell you, without even examining these wards properly, that those same blood wards are so weak that they would not keep out a determined school child… let alone the greatest Dark Wizard of the century. By not giving Harry a suitable home, you have endangered not only his life, which is in itself unacceptable, but your own as well."

At this point, Tonks' struggling control snapped and she was no longer able to contain herself.

"Do you know what the Death Eaters would do to the likes of you if they caught up with you? You would be tortured within an inch of your life, made to spill everything you knew, and if you were lucky they would just kill you…"

Here, her eyes and hair settled on a mercurial red color and she looked positively demonic.

"Hell! Forget the Death Eaters, once the Wizarding community finds out what you have done to Harry, they will braying for you blood! And I, for one, will be first in line to see you thrown in Azkaban… and I will make sure, the key is thrown away,"

Dumbledore interrupted Tonks, before she could start another incensed threat.

"I would recommend that you pack and leave immediately… Unfortunately, Nymphadora speaks the truth. The Death Eaters will come for you… and there won't be a single witch or wizard in our world, who will mourn your passing. As for myself, had you done what I asked, all those years ago, I would ensure that you were secure and safe. However, now knowing the way you have behaved for all those years, I see no reason to. I won't hurt you, but I don't have to help you either. I will be taking Harry away with us to seek treatment for his injuries, I bid you goodbye,"

At this statement, Vernon jumped to his feet, his face once again a very unattractive puce color.

"Now, just wait one bleeding minute!" He roared, his meaty fists clenched as if he wanted to wrap them around the old man's neck. "You can't just come in here and take the boy! And.. and accuse us of mistreating him, like we're some kind of horrible people! He was a good for nothing freak, when we took him in, out of the goodness of our hearts! We gave him food, shelter and the clothes on his miserable back! And if we had to correct him it was only because -"

Vernon was suddenly cut off, as Dumbledore waved his hand.

"That is quite enough of that," The formidable wizard snapped, before immediately putting a mask of cold calculation over his temper as he looked at the muggles.

Seeing his father flailing around silently, Dudley sprang into action and did the only thing that long years of reinforcement had taught him to do. He attacked Harry. As he lumbered past Tonks, the metamorphomagus stuck her foot out and the corpulent boy went lurching forward, slamming into his TV, and shattering it. He picked himself up at once, and charged Harry again. This time, Tonks simply stunned him, letting him fall unceremoniously on the carpet.

Seeing her little Dideykins drop to the floor, Petunia began screaming wildly at them. Tonks heaved a sigh of frustration before silencing her as well. Upon seeing his offspring and wife treated so uncaringly, Vernon's rage had finally overcome his common sense, and charged at both Harry and Dumbledore. This seemed finally to break what was left of the Headmaster's patience. For, with a swift movement, which Harry couldn't follow, he turned his wand to Petunia and Dudley. Suddenly, a red light that was so intense Harry had to shield his eyes with his arm exploded, blinding the scene.

When Harry could finally see clearly again, he saw that all three of the Dursleys were laying askew, unconscious on the floor. Dumbledore stood over them, performing, unless Harry was very much mistaken, a memory charm.

"Professor, what -" He began, frowning at the old wizard.

"I'm sure you can agree, Harry, that it is perhaps for the best, that your relatives have no memory of this morning… And who are we to judge if, upon waking up, they feel compelled to leave the country as soon as possible?"

"Sir… I thought you said, you weren't going to help them?"

"A life lesson for you Harry. A man is not measured by how he treats his equals, but rather, those that are beneath them. And these people are most definitely beneath all of us,"

Anger once again shone through on the Headmaster's face, and Harry decided, perhaps wisely, that it would not be a good time to question him further. As Harry watched the professor work, Tonks came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You ok, Harry?" She asked softly, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah…" The teenager replied, shaking his head slightly. "It's just… a lot to take in."

She pulled him into a warm embrace, holding him for a steady minute before squeezing hard once and letting him go.

"It's alright." The young woman smiled thinly. "Let's get the bloody hell out of here! I'm sure Sirius and Lupin will want to see you... Once you have seen Madam Pomfrey, of course."

At that point, Harry let out a deep mournful groan and Tonks smirked, hitting him on the shoulder. Harry gazed over, and realised that the Professor had levitated the Dursleys back onto the lounge and had made his way to the fireplace. The Boy-Who-Lived looked on as the headmaster threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

"Come Harry, let us depart from this dreadful place." The bearded wizard invited the teenager with a rueful smile. "We will be visiting the Three Broomsticks, this morning. I think, we could all use a pick-me-up after that."

Harry nodded and watched as Tonks flooed away first. He then stepped forward, ready to follow after her.

"A word of advice, if I may Harry?" Dumbledore piped up, with the twinkle back in his eyes. "When you reach your destination, step out as if you had not broken your stride. I think your landing will improve markedly,"

"Thanks, Professor." Harry nodded back at the old man.

"Any time, my dear boy. Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I should very much like, for you to call me Albus, when we are outside of school. You have turned into such a remarkable young man, and I am very proud to have you in my life. I know your parents would have also been very proud of the man you have become."

Harry just nodded again, this time overcome with emotion. Ignoring the heavy weight at the back of his throat, he steeled his spine and keeping in mind the headmaster's advice, stepped into the Floo.

"The Three Broomsticks!"

There was a whoosh and his world began to spin as Harry was reminded vividly of why he despised Floo travel so much. He saw fireplace after fireplace rush past, and each time he caught a brief glimpse into homes that he passed. There were two children, playing with a mixture broomstick. A rather rotund woman, reading a book in her lounge. A man, clipping his toenails. Harry decided to keep his eyes closed after that last one.

He kept his eyes closed and tried to control his nausea, until he felt himself begin to slow. He found himself looking into the Three Broomsticks and, remembering Dumbledore's advice, he stepped out as he passed over the threshold. While he did not fall on his ass, like he normally would, he did stumble and nearly tripped over Tonks, who was sprawled out on the floor.

He grinned at the metamorphomagus and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. She smiled back and punched him on the shoulder again, the pair sharing a quiet smile. Harry observed around them, and smiled as he saw that nothing had changed, at all. There was still a heavy cast iron chandelier, with candles to help provide light to the clientele; heavy wooden beams still supported the thatched roof and the stone floor still gleamed faintly.

Harry and Tonks stepped to the side, as the Floo flashed again and Dumbledore stepped out of the hearth, brushing ash off his clothes and beard as he casually walked through. The inn, which was quite busy, as it aught to be during the summer break, hushed as they turned and stared at Hogwarts' headmaster. Madam Rosmerta soon came hurrying over to greet them.

"Headmaster, and Mr Potter!" The innkeeper greeted them, with a cheerful smile. "How can I help you, today?"

Harry tensed at the woman's blatant dismissal of Tonks, but the younger witch caught his eye and shook her head slightly, shrugging as she did so. Harry let out a sigh and let the ill-manner slide.

"Rosmerta, my dear! Perhaps you could organize a private room for us? And a light lunch… It has been a rather trying morning. Unless you want to see Madam Pomfrey immediately, Harry?"

Harry shook his head emphatically, causing Dumbledore to chuckle and drop the matter; however Harry had the distinct impression, that Tonks was displeased.

"Of course, Professor. Follow me."

The three of them followed Rosmerta upstairs, and into a far more luxuriously furnished dining room. The back wall was glass, allowing for plenty of light to flood the room. There were plush chairs surrounding a table, adorned in a crisp white tablecloth. The settings were delicate china pieces, and the teenager had spent enough time polishing his Aunt's cutlery to recognise solid silver like these cutleries and goblets. Harry felt rather underdressed, all of a sudden, though dressed in Dudley's old things, he supposed he would be underdressed wherever he went.

Madam Rosmerta flicked her wand and the unnecessary fourth setting disappeared. Another casual flick of her wand, and the small fireplace ignited. With a smile and a nod, the curvy landlady placed the menus for the trio on the table before departing. Once at the table, Harry held out a chair for Tonks with exaggerated care, while Dumbledore looked on and smiled at the pair.

The threesome all enjoyed an exquisite light lunch, and the banter between the three was light and easy. Tonks entertained them both by changing her appearance and sharing stories of her time during Auror training; while Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively at her stories and Harry found him to be an attentive listener, who seemed to genuinely enjoy the meal they shared, and Tonk's levity. It wasn't long before Harry forgot about the darkness of the morning, and began to enjoy the meal as well.

At the end of the meal, Harry was surprised by Dumbledore's insistence that Harry join both his adult companions, in a glass of Madam Rosmerta's finest matured oak mead.  
Harry found himself thoroughly enjoying the raspberry flavoured mead. It was thick, and had the consistency of molasses, curiously. The young wizard was surprised to find that while raspberry was the predominant flavour, it had a strong after taste of honey.

Once they were done, Dumbledore placed a small sack of gold on the table, waving away his younger companions' objections with a wink, and a smile before throwing some floo powder into the fire. Once the fire had turned green, the aged wizard took out his wand and muttered a brief incantation over the flames; they flared briefly before he finally stepped back.

"After you, Harry." He invited the teenager again. "Simply say 'Headmaster's office'."

Doing as he was told, Harry stepped into the fire and grinned at his accomplishment, when he stumbled far less on the exit, this time. He then turned, just in time to see the fire flare and for him to reach over and steady Tonks, as she came through.

"Bloody Floo." She grumbled, under her breath. "I never did get the hang of them."

Harry just chuckled lightly, and it wasn't long before Tonks joined him.

Dumbledore stepped through the Floo; placing an arm around the couple, he beamed at them.

"I would like to thank the pair of you." He smiled gently. "That was truly the most enjoyable meal, I have had in many a long year. This may be a poor way to repay you, Harry, but I must insist that we go and submit you to the treatments of our resident healer. Dilys, if you could let her know, we are coming, please?"

At Dumbledore's question, one of the dosing headmistresses stood with no trace of weariness, and stepped out of her frame unto another, quickly disappearing behind a drapery.

It was not long, before they found themselves standing before Madam Pomfrey, her shrewd eyes sizing up Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I must say, this is some kind of record… even by your high standards." The infirmary matron started, her lips twitching slightly. "The school year has yet to start, and you have already found your way into my Hospital Wing."

Harry just grinned unashamedly at the school nurse. With the amount of time he had spent in and out of the hospital wing over the years, the two had become friends, after a fashion.

"Well you know Poppy, I couldn't wait to see you again."

The nurse's smile spread across her face, and she embraced the boy briefly.

"It is good to see you again, too." She replied, warmly. "We will need to get you looked over. You know the drill. I will have to ask the rest of you, to leave. Off you go. You as well, headmaster."

Harry touched the woman's arm lightly. "It's ok, Poppy, they know."

"Well, it is about time you told someone, you fool boy! I have been telling you for years, to come forward."

"And on that note, Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore interrupted, raising a silver eyebrow at the bickering two. "May I enquire, as to why I was not informed of Harry's condition?"

"You know very well, that my healer's oath will not let me discuss anything without my patience's consent headmaster." The healer snapped back, glaring half-heartedly at the man.

"Even when there are signs of abuse?" The aged wizard demanded, quietly.

Madam Pomfrey looked over at Harry, who nodded silently.

"The boy made me swear an oath, not to tell anyone without his permission." She replied with a sigh, turning her glare to the black haired teenager. "I felt it prudent, that he have someone that he could trust, to talk about such matters. And it was the only way I could gain that trust."

Over the following hours, Harry was prodded and poked by the matron and let out many long-suffering sighs. Many healing spells and potions later, Harry was finally cleared by Madam Pomfrey. He left swiftly, only to find that Tonks was still waiting outside the Hospital Wing, casually leaning against the wall.

"Wotcher, Harry! You been given the all clear?" The young witch asked, straightening up with a roll of her shoulders.

"If I hadn't, we would be running right now. With her-" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "chasing me down."

Tonks chuckled, and handed a piece of parchment.

"Dumbledore had to head off but he left that for you,"

Harry unwrapped the scroll and recognized Dumbledore's loopy handwriting,

"_The headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."_

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Harry turned to the metamorphomagus, questioningly.

"It's a secret order, dedicated to resisting Voldemort and all Dark Wizards. Dumbledore's the head of the organization, and Sirius has let them set up in his family home. We are going to check it out tomorrow. It's where we will be spending the summer,"

Harry just smiled at the prospect of seeing Sirius, Ron, Hermione and all the others again.

"So… what do you want to do, in the mean time?" Tonks asked.

Looking out of the window, he saw that it was approaching sunset. Harry grinned, as an idea came to him.

"Follow me." He replied, conspiringly, making his companion perk up in interest.

Harry led Tonks through Hogwarts, with an ease and confidence that surprised her. It had taken her years to learn her way around the castle, and even up until she graduated, she would find herself getting lost on occasion. Harry seemed to know exactly where he was going, and more than that, the fastest way to get there. He made his way through secret passages, and through fake walls, with a grace that spoke of a long familiarity. When they hear Peeves approaching, he ducked into a small secret room and waited for the Poltergeist to pass. Tonks doubted that anyone, besides Dumbledore, and perhaps Filch, possessed such an extensive knowledge of the castle's every nook and crannies.

Eventually Harry brought her through a wall, and she was surprised to see a hidden staircase. The stairs were old, like they hadn't been used in a long time, but Harry made his way up without hesitation. They climbed for a long while, but eventually the pair stood before a thick wooden door, which Harry opened for her.

She entered, thinking the room would be old and covered in dust, and was surprised instead to find a clean and well-maintained room. On the fair side of the room, was a wide pair of doors, leading out onto a balcony that overlooked the lake. Bookcases, surrounding the circular room, took up the rest of the walls. In the middle of the room, stood a heavy-set table, laddered with yet more books. When Harry entered, he flicked his wand, causing candles to levitate themselves out of drawers, under the bookcases. With another flick, they lit themselves. Tonks turned to Harry, her eyes burning with questions.

"I found this place in my second year, when things got a little rough." He answered her unasked question, in a quiet voice. "I cleaned it up, and since then, this has been my sanctuary."

"Have you ever brought anyone else up here?" The young witch asked, her eyes continuing to roam on the room.

"No. Never." He responded, simply.

"So why bring me here now?"

Harry did not reply verbally but instead led her out onto the balcony. It overlooked the lake and her breath caught in her throat when she realized the reason of his decision to bring her there. Happening before her eyes, was the most spectacular sunset, she had ever seen in her life.  
Without a word, she wrapped her arms around the younger wizard and rested her head on his shoulder. That was how the pair stayed, until night had fallen over Hogwarts, and the rich colours of the setting sun had given way to scattered stars in the night sky.

**Len's Note:**

_Oooh a sunset at Hogwarts. Can you imagine? Aaah I wish I could see that… As usual. Concrit welcomed. Please review. And tell us if there's something obviously wrong in form or content. I like to think I'm thorough but that's just my ego speaking, I'm really just a mess. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

_I'll try and keep my inner musing nice and short this week. We are a month in and the response has been phenomenal and very supportive aside from the odd person. I have been quite ill this week and spent last night sleeping on the bathroom floor and hugging my toilet, so I am quite glad that I have written so far ahead. Next week may be a little delayed as Lena is moving country for a job and without her I am pretty much a chicken with my head cut off. Chapter Six will see the censored and uncensored versions deviate, so if you want to see this story as I intended it to be please leave a review and I will ensure it gets to you._

_Enjoy this week's offering,_

_-Whistler_

**Disclaimer:**

_See Chapter One._

Chapter Four:

The following morning dawned, cold and clear. It found Harry and Tonks sitting alone, in the Great Hall. Once the sun had set the previous night, Tonks had kissed Harry's cheek softly, and the pair had made their way down to the Great Hall. They had dinner with the few of the faculty staff who chose to stay at Hogwarts all year round.

Hagrid in particular, had been ecstatic to see Harry again, so soon. He clapped Harry on the shoulder jovially, almost sending him to his knees. Over dinner, the youngest wizard in attendance enjoyed listening to Hagrid's stories, about a herd of Unicorns he was tending to, in the Forbidden Forest. He even mentioned that the coming Fifth years might get to study them, if he could gain the trust of the herd. Harry thought that unicorns would certainly make a vast improvement over last year's Skrewts, and told Hagrid as much.

The half giant turned a little red but agreed that they had been a mistake. He added a bit sheepishly that even if he wanted to have the class studying something more interesting, he should have just gotten a Manticore. Harry laughed, thinking that the half giant was kidding, but the puzzled look on the man's face stopped his laughter on tracks, as he realised Hagrid was completely serious. Tonks began laughing, as the teenage wizard turned a light shade of green.

Harry also spent much of the night discussing Runes, with Professor Babbling. He was surprised to learn just how heavily the Wizarding world relied on Runes. In fact, just about every magical artefact from self-stirring cauldrons, to brooms, to far more complicated magical object, such as a Pensieve or even the ceiling of the Great Hall, required Runes, to dictate and maintain their magical properties.

Runes were also an integral part of any permanent wards, which could be erected around a dwelling. They used a series of warding stones set around the property or within a dwelling and those would have runes carved on them. Such stones would absorb the ambient magic from the dwelling, but were also able to be manually charged.

As they spoke, Professor Babbling found Harry to be a very engaging young man, possessor of a shrewd mind. She was disappointed to never have gotten the opportunity to teach him personally; after all Lily Potter had been a skilled Runes Mistress, in addition to her abilities in Charms.

They spent the rest of the meal discussing his mother, and what she had been like in class. The professor shared many stories, including one incident, in which Lilly had used a combination of Runes to cause the chair James Potter chose to sit on during her class, to become stuck to him. No matter what anyone tried, they were unable to get the chair to unstick and eventually the headmaster had to be called. Professor Babbling's light and delicate laughter filled the air, as she remember awarding points to Lily, for what she had called a truly impressive series of Runes.

Tonks, in the meantime, seemed perfectly content to spend the evening catching up with Professor Sprout. The plump woman had been her Head of House, and one of her favourite professors during her tenure at Hogwarts. While it was not something many knew about Tonks, she had quite the green thumb.

This morning found the couple sitting by themselves, enjoying a continental breakfast. Harry was thoroughly enjoying a selection of fruits and cereal, while the metamorphomagus was on her third cup of coffee. The couple was eating in silence for the most part, until Harry's burning curiosity got the best of him.

"So, what's the plan for today, Tonks?" He asked, looking up from his bowl to look at the young witch.

"We will be heading over to Headquarters, as soon as you are done here." She replied with a wide yawn. "There are people there, who are quite eager to see you again. And I think Sirius wants to discuss a plan for the summer."

"Do you have any idea what he has in plans?"

"Not the foggiest." The woman shrugged, rather grumpily before returning to her coffee.

Harry, assuming their conversation, if it could be called that, was closed, smiled slightly at her mood and returned to his breakfast.

Once they were done and the plates had vanished, the pair of them made their way out into the ground. Harry smiled and began humming to himself cheerily, as he took in what would always be his first real home, in the light of day.

"Oh god, you're a morning person, aren't you?" Tonks groaned, as they made their way down the road to Hogsmeade.

"Well… I am rather used to getting up early, and I have always found there to be something incredibly invigorating, about the morning," He responded, snorting amusedly at the witch's grumpiness.

"Well, just so you know, if you ever need to wake me up, be ready to hide behind something. I have a tendency to curse first and ask questions later."

They made their way into Hogsmeade, where Tonks grabbed Harry's arm without warning. Harry suddenly got the sense that he was being crushed on all sides at once and just before he began to panic, the pressure released, and he gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Harry," The metamorphomagus apologised, with a wicked smirk. "Was that your first time apparating? I had no idea…"

"That was uncalled for Tonks." The black haired teen retorted, fighting a smile of his own.

Harry looked around, not knowing what to expect. And by the looks of the traffic, the blaring noise and the narrow, claustrophobic roads, they were in London; judging by the filth everywhere and the run down houses that crowded the street, not one of the nicer areas either.

"Tonks, are you sure we are in the right place?" He voiced his concern, frowning at their surroundings.

"Just think about what you read, Harry." Tonks replied.

Harry's thoughts ran back to the piece of paper he'd read the day before and as he did, a house appeared in between house number 11 and 13. He could see clearly that it was number 12 Grimmauld Place, but whatever he'd been expecting from the headquarters of a secret organization dedicated to resisting Voldemort, this wasn't it. It was clear that the place had previously been a very handsome townhouse, but one that had fallen on hard times in recent years. Grime smeared the windows, the roof was missing its fair share of tiles, and the bricks were clearly crumbling, in places.

Harry and Tonks made their way across the street, and as they crossed Tonks' head darted up and down the street with an arm gently guiding Harry forward. Once they were at the door, the young witch knocked and when no one answered, she rung the doorbell. She winced as screams could be heard, coming from inside. At Harry's raised eyebrow, she just shook her head.

The door opened and Harry got a brief look of the dank, gloomy interior, before he was pulled across the threshold and into a bone-crushing hug, which he returned. When he was eventually released, he saw a pair of grey eyes, studying him intently.

"Harry you look well." Sirius told him, keeping his hands on his godson's arms and holding him at arms' length.

Harry looked his godfather up and down, and saw that his condition seemed to have greatly improved since the last time he'd seen him. The man seemed to have put on close to 20 pounds or so, now that he was eating something more substantial than rats. His build was now that a man in his prime, who clearly looked after himself. His better diet complimented his broach chest and shoulders, and Harry had to admit he could see why women had chased after him back in him.

The fugitive's hair had grown longer, and he had it tied back in a neat ponytail. His goatee was neatly trimmed, and the rest of his face clean-shaven. He was dressed in a well-pressed and freshly laundered suit and vest combo, that spoke of wealth and elegance. The biggest change in him however, was seen in his eyes. Gone was the haunted look that had plagued him, and instead his eyes were bright, and shone with a mischief, that Harry had never seen before in his Godfather.

"You as well Padfoot." The Boy-Who-Lived replied, pulling the older man into another hug.

"I see, my cousin has been looking after you."

"Who are you – Tonks?"

"Yeah. She is my second cousin, but the family doesn't like talking about it." Sirius answered, with a smile and a wink. "You know, because her mother is such a sell-out."

"Oh, like you were any better, you mangy mutt!" Tonks retorted, glaring playfully to her cousin. "A deranged mass murderer and worse, a muggle-lover!"

Tonks covered her mouth and her eyes widened in mock horror, thanks to her Metamorphmagus abilities they really went wide, taking up much of her face.

"Well… yes I suppose, we all couldn't be good little blood purists." Sirius drawled, chuckling at Tonks' antics. "Come on, Harry! I'll show you where you will sleep. And if you are lucky, you will get to meet mum…"

Tonks led the way out of the hallway, and try as he might, Harry was unable to keep his eyes off her swaying backside, even as he felt a blush creeping over his face. He turned away from the tantalizing image she gave, only to see Sirius giving him a very knowing look, before winking and clapping Harry on the shoulder, guiding him out.

As they move further into the house, the sense of foreboding that the property seemed to emanate only increased.

"Well, this is cheerful." Harry snorted, dryly.

"Yes, it's quite something, isn't it?" Sirius grimaced. "This was, once upon a time, the crown jewel of the Black family. It has been in the family for generations, passed down from father to son… When it was first built, the wards that surround the house were constructed with it. It was an old family boast, that each brick that went into the house was individually warded. With every new family member, a little something extra was added."

"Why go to so much trouble?" Harry wondered out loud, casting a look at the dark and damp corridors and the grimy wooden doors, as they passed them.

"Well, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black couldn't become tainted by muggle filth, now could it?"

As he spoke, Sirius struck a haughty aristocratic pose, and the three looked at each other before breaking out into peals of laughter. Harry eventually had to lean against the wall, he laughed so hard. It almost looked like his godfather had done the most dreadful impersonation of Lucius Malfoy imaginable. Once the group calmed down, they continued on their way, passing a set of curtains, on their way to a large grand staircase. On each side of the staircase, was a row of plaques and on each plaque was a shrunken house elf head. Harry turned to look at Tonks, who just shrugged and waved him forward.

Sirius led Harry up the staircase, and down to the end of a hallway. He then opened a door, and gestured for Harry to head inside. Harry found himself in dark room, with a wooden floor and a large window letting the moonlight flow in, with a pair of heavy curtains drawn to each side. In the back corner of the room, was an elegant desk with a plush chair, and another window bringing enough light to the room, so it would never seemed quite dark, as long as the curtains were drawn. The most obvious feature of the room, was a large four-poster bed and at the foot of the bed, was Harry's trunk and his owl cage.

"Dumbledore sent these ahead for you." Sirius nodded, when the younger wizard's gaze drew to his belongings.

As the teenager turned to thank his godfather for the room, he heard the flutter of wings, and Hedwig flew into the room and straight onto his raised arm, looking at Harry reproachfully.

"I'm sorry, girl." The young man crooned to her, stroking her feathers, which she allowed reluctantly. "I didn't know I would be coming here, but you are such a clever girl, finding me like that."

The snowy white owl stared at him, for a moment, before biting his finger and glaring.

"It was worth a try." He sighed, hastily removing his hand and letting her fly off to perch on one of the bed's posters.

Harry heard a chuckle, and turned to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe, watching him. The metamorphomagus was absent. She must have headed downstairs.

"I hope you are smoother with the girls at school. And I certainly hope, you are better than that with Tonks…" The dog animagus raised an eyebrow at him, with a smile.

Harry just spluttered nonsensically, as he tried to come up with a response.

Sirius just held up a hand.

"Save it Harry, I saw the look you were giving her. And I must say, it's about damn time you developed a crush. A word of advice, though? Tonks is a very free spirit, and her emotions run deep. She is quick to anger, but also quick to laugh. She is not one to think about rules and responsibilities, my cousin… Unless, it is to do with something really serious. At the end of the day, Tonks is all about having fun, and age has never been something to stop her. Take my advice, and see where it goes. Even if it doesn't develop into anything, at least your life will get the one thing, it has always been missing."

Harry just stared at Sirius, with a blank look, as he tried to work out, what exactly his godfather thought had been missing from his life.

"Fun, Harry! Fun!" Sirius shook his head ruefully, chuckling as realization dawned behind Harry's eyes. "Now… come on! Lunch should be about ready."

Sirius took Harry down to what the boy guessed was the kitchen, and once again held the door open for him. He entered the room and immediately felt like he was home. The Weasleys crowded the large kitchen and dining combo room, making it feel cramped and small.

Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, and seemed to be having a rather serious conversation with Remus.

Looking at Moony, Harry could see that, unlike Sirius, the man seemed to be worse to wear, than the last time, Harry saw him. He was thinner; his hair was duller and seemed to be thinner than before. His clothes were shabbier than ever.

Charlie was also exactly the same as Harry remembered, broad shoulders, plenty of muscle, and covered in burn scars and even a few burns that looked a few months old. He seemed to be trying to strike up a conversation with Tonks, who was sitting next to him, and did not appear to be the slightest bit interested, in speaking with him. Harry felt guilty about the surge of happiness that spread through him at her disinterest; but when he took in the mutinous look on her face and her posture, he knew something had upset her.

Fred and George were huddled in a dark corner, and were unusually quiet. Harry found that scene quite peculiar, until he saw the notepad they were huddled over. Harry, upon seeing this, wondered how long it would be until something blew up, although he was sure, Sirius would not mind. Ginny and Ron were sitting across from each other, and seemed to be engaged in a very one-sided game of chess. Which Ron seemed completely focused on, and Ginny did not seem the least bit interested in.

Hermione had her back to him. Like always, she seemed completely engrossed in the book she was reading, and wasn't paying the slightest attention to her surroundings. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, as was often her way, and was just lifting a large pot of stew, from the fireplace, when they walked in.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called, with a smile. "I hope you're hungry, dear."

There was a general wave of greetings, from the occupants of the room. Hermione rose out of her chair and embraced him tightly, before giving him a piercing stare and nodding at him.

"Harry! You look so good!" She smiled with enthusiasm. "What have you been up to, this summer?"

"Oh, you know me. Just staying out of trouble, enjoying a nice quite life." The Boy-Who-Lived smiled teasingly back.

Hermione giggled at him, before pulling him into another gentle hug and stepping away. Ron clapped him, on the shoulder.

"Harry, mate! Good to see you." The red-haired wizard greeted him. "Been going mental around here, with just this lot for company,"

"Why, my dear Ronnickins!" Fred tutted, or at least Harry thought it was Fred. "We are hurt."

"Simply shattered!" George continued. "Perhaps, we should try harder to keep you entertained."

Ron paled at the implication, and sat back down at the table. He suddenly seemed to be rather interested in the placement of one of his rooks.

"Harry, my dear man!" Fred shook his hand enthusiastically, as they spoke. "It's outstanding to see you again!"

"Simply marvellous, old chap!" George added, shaking the other hand. "But we really must be off! What with all the dastardly deeds, we have to plan-"

"There's pranks to be add-"

"Products to create-"

"Toilet seats to mail-"

"Such a busy day ahead of us, my brother!"

"Indeed, brother mine!"

With that, both boys left the room as Mr. Weasley shook his head and Mrs. Weasley looked as though she might call them back, but seemed to think better of it.

Harry sat at the table, across from Tonks, while Sirius slid in next to him.

"Moony…" Harry greeted his former professor. "How have you been?"

"Recovering." Remus responded, with a weary thin smile.

Harry realized with a start, that the last full moon had been less than a week ago.

"It hit me particularly hard this time, but considering the company I was keeping, it wasn't surprising." The werewolf sighed.

"What sort of company were you keeping?" Harry asked, wondering what could have made the man look even more frazzled than before.

"I was with a pack of my own kind." The older man replied. "I need to try, and re-establish my old ties with the packs of England. Though, it is proving to be a challenge."

Remus sighed tiredly at that, and leant back in his chair, his eyes closing. While he wasn't asleep, it was easy to tell that he need a moment. As if, the sheer act of socializing this long had left him exhausted.

Harry felt a pair of eyes on him, and turned to see Ginny starting at him. When their eyes met, the ginger haired girl blushed and ducked her head. Harry let out an irritated sigh, why was it that she still could not simply talk to him? He would respect her so much more, if she approached him as a person, instead of something as unattainable as a childhood hero.

As Harry considered that, he realized with a start that he had been doing the exact same thing with Tonks, this whole time. Sure, they had only known each other for a few days, but in that time, they had managed to build an easy casual friendship, and he had come to realize, that flirting was like breathing to the metamorphomagus.

He had seen it, from other girls all over Hogwarts, where it had meant nothing to them and was just a harmless bit of fun. While Harry had always been to shy and nervous before, he was feeling considerably bolder. After all, there was nothing quite like having a homicidal maniac and his fanatic followers out for your blood, to make you realize how short life was, and that living in the now, may not be the worst idea.

So, seeing Tonks' lack of interest in Charlie's continued attempt at conversation, Harry stretched his leg under the table until it met hers, and watched for her reaction. She seemed to freeze for a moment, and tilted her head to the side. Harry continued, by slowly running his foot up and down her leg. When she turned to stare at him, the younger wizard winked back at her. The stunned look on her face was definitely worth the risk; and the wicked smile that she broke out into, made Harry consider what he might have just gotten himself into.

**Len's Note:**

_Review, concrit, as usual. Hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to read ahead of everyone (muahah) and betâ. Cheerio._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

_Okay well I am going to start this by apologizing profusely for the long wait between drinks. To say that it has been a very hectic month for me both personally and professionally would be an understatement. Highlights are include but are not limited to being dumped (she wasn't a Potterhead so maybe that's a win?), needing to get our contract at work renewed so I don't join the unemployment line (Insane amounts of pressure) and some very unfortunate family events._

_Another cause for delay is that my beloved beta Lena has dropped off the radar completely after being able to briefly beta this chapter. This causes two issues, one this chapter may not be it's usual quality due (she really does so much for this story) and two I wanted to delay this chapter to see if she would resurface. At this point though I think it is only fair to you to soldier on and have her join back up when she can join us again._

_This means I will be looking for a third beta to join this story. I would prefer an established writer who is of an adult age, who is willing to offer constructive criticism and whose schedule allows them to review a chapter a week (I am looking to get back on track). I would also need them to assist me in distributing the uncensored versions to those that have signed up to it, as I am realizing this will be a two person job. The obvious benefit is that you will get to read ahead and listen to my insane ramblings about where the story will be heading. _

_Future chapters will be delayed until I can find a suitable beta, so if you are interested drop me a PM_

_Enjoy this offering and once again my apologies for the delay,_

_-Whistler_

**Disclaimer:**

_See Chapter One._

Chapter Five:

Lunch was served and conversation around the table was boisterous, as they all tucked into the hearty stew Mrs. Weasley had served them. To start with, the conversation went mostly as you would expect. They talked about what the Weasley children and Hermione had been up to during the summer, when they would head into Diagon alley to do the back to school shop, and who would be coming with them. As Harry listened to the conversation, he continued to play with Tonks' foot under the table. Eventually with one last look at Tonks, he pulled his foot back and asked the question that he'd been burning to ask since coming in.

"What has Voldemort been doing?" He asked quietly, effectively cutting off all conversation.

Everyone assembled at the table aside from Tonks, Sirius and Lupin shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Harry dear…" Mrs. Weasley began. "You don't need to worry about such things,"

"I think I do Mrs. Weasley. After all he seems rather determined to kill me."

"You are too young dear, we will make sure you are protected and safe."

"Mrs. Weasley, I might be young but I am not a child." Harry responded, softly but firmly. "How many of you here can say that you have seen him and fought him? Been tortured by him?"

"Harry…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I know you've been through so much and you have done so much. You saved Ginny for one thing but I just want to spare you from having to go through like anything like that ever again."

"That isn't your decision to make Molly." Sirius interrupted her, mildly. "It's mine."

"What makes you think you know what is best for Harry?" The woman retorted, rounding on Sirius. "You barely know the boy!"

"I may not have known him as long as you have, but I see him clearer than you do. You see a boy who needs to be wrapped in wool and stuffed away in a tower. I see a young man who knows what's coming for him and knows he needs to prepare for it."

The two of them continued to go back and forth with the debate, Lupin and Mr Weasley occasionally chiming in, trying to keep the conversation civil. Harry could feel anger bubbling under the surface continuing to build the longer they fought. He gritted his teeth until he felt a foot caress his under the table completely breaking his concentration. Looking up from the table, he saw Tonks looking at him with a saucy smile on her face. He nodded his appreciation for the distraction as the argument continued to go around and around.

"Enough Molly!" Sirius barked, barely restraining to stand up. "Even Dumbledore agrees that Harry needs to know what is coming! And he needs to prepare for it, and even if he didn't, I am his legal guardian and I would thank you to stop second guessing me at every turn, _if you please_."

Molly began to inflate like she was completely about to blow her top at the barely veiled sarcasm the dog animagus dripped into his words.

"Molly, stop." Arthur finally said softly.

She turned to look at her husband and they looked to be having a silent conversation as they held each other's eyes.

"Harry has the right to understand what is going on." Arthur continued, still soft but firm most of all. "They all do, they need to know what is coming. Lying to them or hiding them isn't going to do anyone any good,"

Mrs. Weasley seemed to deflate at her husband's words and taking a deep breath, silent turned and went to the kitchen, where she began to clean up. But it was obvious that it was an automatic reaction for her and that her mind was on something far away, as she stopped every few minutes to wipe the corner of her eyes. Arthur looked as if something had broken inside him, to see his wife so upset. He rose from the table, took her hand and led her out of the room.

"I'll send Fred and George in." he imparted on the still seated group as he left.

Sirius nodded to the man, his eyes alight with sympathy. "Arthur… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sirius, she has never gotten over their loss and with what's coming, she is terrified that there is only more to lose."

Arthur smiled sadly, before closing the door behind them. Harry had no idea what they were talking about, except for the last part. He looked around at Ron, Ginny and Charlie and they all seemed grim, while Ginny seemed just as upset as her mother. Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable, he felt like an intruder, on a deeply personal family moment.

The tension was broken by two loud cracks as Fred and George appeared, standing on the table and one of them had apparently gained multicolored hair somewhere.

"It appears we need to work on our aim, brother of mine!"

"Something for another day I think, right now we need to find out what old snake face is up to!"

"Quite right! Quite right! Then it's onto really pressing matters, like fixing my hair…"

Tonks looked up at them and smiled before her hair shifted to match the twin whose hair looked like a rainbow had vomited on it.

"So what do you think Harry?" Tonks grinned, winking at the twins before turning to the dark haired youth. "Do you think this look works for me?"

"Well, at least no one would lose you in a crowd Tonks." Sirius snorted.

Harry remained silent and watched as the Weasleys broke out into small grins, as Ron began chuckling lightly at their antics. With the tension in the room gone, it wasn't long before they were all laughing at each other. Harry was the first to sober up and as the others calmed down, the silence that fell on them seemed to bring back the earlier tension.

"So what is he doing?" he asked, quietly.

There was doubt of whom he was talking about, and the smiles died with his question as everyone, even the twins, became silent and serious.

"As far as we can tell he is laying low for now." Sirius replied. "He is gathering his forces and no doubt when he feel secure enough in his power he will begin to assault our world."

"What sort of followers is he trying to attract?"

"At the moment he seems to be largely focused on his inner circle. Back during the last war, he had hundreds of witches and wizards at his disposal. At their pinnacle was his inner circle, they were his most trusted lieutenants, each one having spilt a river of blood to prove themselves to him. He would often trust them to command a portion of his army and they were utterly devoted to him even in his exile."

"Men like Lucius Malfoy?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Dammit Harry! Don't underestimate any of them." The Black Heir fustigated him softly. "What you have seen of Lucius was but a mask that he to put on so as to still be useful to his master when he returned from exile. The man's family is beyond wealthy, he is a political genius, powerful, ruthless and deadly."

Harry just stared at Sirius his mouth agape, shocked by Sirius' gravity.

"You might think you know what some of these people are like." Sirius continued. "They all had their uses. Lucius was brilliant at bringing more recruits into the fold and would often oversee their induction and training. Dolohov was a master of torture and by the end of the war, stories started to emerge of people slaughtering their own families rather than have them subjected to Dolohov. Then there is my dear cousin Bellatrix. The women is out and out insane and is the best duelist I have ever seen. When she was captured, it took an entire squad of Aurors to bring her down. They took her by surprise, in the dead of night and she still killed half of their team before she was subdued."

The room was as silent as a crypt as they processed what they were hearing. Everyone looked grim and Ron even looked a little green.

"Voldemort would always compartmentalize his forces. Witches and wizards, no matter their overall rank in his organization, were always above any dark creatures. They were seen as largely expendable shock forces and not much else. The witches and wizards were then generally broken up themselves. The lower down they were, the less they knew about the overall plan and the more expendable they were. They would run raids and provide the magical boots on the ground that Voldemort needed. Then you would have your middle management sorts, these witches and wizards would often lead the raids or attacks and would ensure that the orders from on high filtered through to the lower levels. Then you had his inner circle and they were in completely control seconded to only Voldemort himself." Sirius continued, leaning heavily on the table, as his eyes seemed to take in memories of darker times. "As you all know status and recognition have always been a big motivator for the purebloods and it was no different in Voldemort's regime. The lower level death eater's would wear black masks to signify their position in the organization, these witches and wizards never saw Voldemort, as to be in his presence was treated like meeting a deity within the Death Eaters. None of the Death Eaters at this level was ever gifted with the Dark Mark as once again it was a symbol of status amongst them and showed that you were in Voldemort's favor. The team leaders and middle management would wear a white mask and the rare few that proved themselves as exceptional would meet Voldemort and would be gifted with the Dark Mark. They were certainly favored operatives but not on the same level as the members of the inner circle. All members of the inner circle wore intricate and elaborate silver masks and all were gifted with a special variation of the Dark Mark and it was thought that it increased their magical potential and bind Voldemort to them. If Voldemort manages to return his inner circle to the fold together they will rebuild their army to its former strength and if that happens I am not convinced Britain will stand. The last war almost destroyed us and so many of our most potent light families were destroyed. We were so much stronger back then but now the country is weak, corrupt and ready to fall."

The silence that followed was ominous and heavy, made all the worse by the dank kitchen. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts while Sirius' eyes seemed darker and haunted. Harry stared into the fire, as the reality of his situation seemed to crash down on him. As much as he had been through, he didn't know what it was like to go through a war. Sure he had been in dangerous situation and sure he had seen and faced Voldemort but he still had no real idea of what was coming for them.

The fire erupted and flashed green and everyone jumped, as the quiet, somber atmosphere was broken. Stepping out of the fire came Bill Weasley, wearing a stylish dragon hide jacket and his dragon tooth earring. His face was drawn together in a tight scowl and he seemed surprised to see the crowd assembled in the kitchen. As he stepped from the fireplace he seemed to pick up on the atmosphere and looked questioningly at Sirius, who shook his head slightly. Ginny rose from her seat and made her way to her brother, embracing him tightly and burying her head in his chest.

"Hey squirt." The redhead Curse Breaker greeted gently, putting his arms around his littlest sibling. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…." she replied quietly. "It's just been a hard day."

"Yeah, me too." The oldest Weasley sibling sighed, turning his scowl back to the fireplace.

The fire flared green again and Fleur Delacour stepped through, her face the perfect picture of icy rage. If anything, anger seemed to only sharpen her already breathe taking appearance. She was just as Harry remembered her, tall and willowy and as he looked her up and down, the bespectacled teen quickly became entranced by her legs that just seemed to stretch on forever. Her bust could not have been anything bigger than a c cup but on her frame, they stood out and seemed more than ample. Her hair was a slivery shade and tied elegantly on top of her head, in a tight bun. Her large deep blue eyes flashed with rage and her fair skin seem to almost glow, in the dark kitchen. She glided into the room with an air of grace and sophistication and all her natural beauty was further enhanced by the clear use of her allure, which she did not seem to be holding back, as she normally would.

She was dressed in a sweater that seem to cling to her body like a second skin and over the top she wore an elegant cream colored leather jacket, that did not seem like something would wear normally but only served to enhance the color of her hair and eyes. She wore a pair of dark brown pair of jeans that were obviously not only designer but also enhanced her already spectacular legs. Complementing the look was a pair of cream boots that seemed to be understated when compared to the rest of the outfit but somehow helped bring it all together.

"William Weasley, don't you walk away from me." she seethed, her hands seemed to crackle as blue, pink and purple colored embers dropped from them.

"Fleur, not here." he responded tersely.

Harry had not heard a word of what they had said since they walked in. He felt like he was swimming though the haze that had descended on his mind. His mouth had gone dry and all he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears. He was also very grateful to be sitting down and he had to fight not to moan and pant. He gritted his teeth as a random thought of throwing Fleur down on the table and fucking her senseless, in front of everyone.

As Harry watched, he saw Bill's eyes grow glassy and looking around the table he saw similar vacant expressions on all the men's faces. Ron seemed completely thunderstruck, while Sirius had a lecherous smile and even Mooney was looking at Fleur with a somewhat savage and hungry look. He saw Ginny pull away from Bill and glare at the woman, while Tonks seemed to be torn between amusement and ire.

"Fleur, it's so nice to see you again." Harry piped up, attempting to break himself out of the stupor and not let her realize how badly she had affected him.

Fleur rounded on him, her eyes still alight with rage and her hands almost glowing. She seemed ready to start yelling but paused when she saw the expression she was receiving. She seemed momentarily surprised, but her face soon contorted in concentration and Harry sighed in relief as the feeling of her allure lessened. As the allure went down a notch, Ron let out a deep moan and Harry kicked him under the table.

"You as well, Harry," The Demi-Veela responded with a knowing smile, showing her perfect white teeth.

It was a smile that seemed to say that she knew exactly what Harry had been thinking a moment ago and would not be entirely against the idea.

"I think the last time we saw each other you were saving me in that terrible maze, non?" she nodded. "I never did get a chance to thank you properly,"

Harry gulped as he tried to work out what the hell Fleur was doing. The last he had heard, she was dating Bill and the man was right there. He seemed to be alternating between glaring at Fleur and looking at Harry like he wanted to hit him. Harry also risked a glance over at Tonks and found that she did not seem to be torn between amusement and anger anymore but was glaring at Fleur with a look that seemed to be trying to burn holes clean through her.

"It was nothing." Harry said trying to defuse the situation. "Anyone would have done the same."

"Just like everyone stayed behind during the second task and made sure my sister was safe, when I didn't show up?" The French blonde tutted him, an angelic smile gracing her lips. "I think you and I will have to find sometime very shortly to get reacquainted Mr. Potter, you clearly aren't the little boy I took you for when we met."

As she spoke, she crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek, moving her hand up and down his chest and stomach, moving dangerously low on more than one occasion.

"Non, definitely not a little boy," she purred in his ear.

Harry had no idea what to do, he sat there in the chair, stunned by her boldness. Bill looked like he was about to hex Harry and Tonks seemed like she was about to throw herself over the table at Fleur. Harry looked to Sirius, who was now laughing at Harry's obvious discomfort and knowing he would be no good, he looked to Lupin desperately.

Taking pity on the boy Lupin cleared his throat, "Harry I have something in my room that I have been meaning to show you, if you have a moment?"

Harry rose from his chair so fast that it fell over as he made a hasty retreat from the kitchen, unsure of what else he could do really. He had no idea why Fleur had done what she had done, but harry knew two things for certain. One was that his life was about to get a lot more complicated; the other was that he would need an extra-long shower tonight. And a cold one at that.


End file.
